


Te imagino

by Zaileth



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth
Summary: Todo tiene un por qué, y el por qué Edward permite que Winry esté tan desinformada de su vida es un secreto que solo es guarda para él.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 1





	Te imagino

Me llenas de innumerables quejas cada vez que nos vemos. Sin mencionar la amenazante llave de tuercas con la que no pierdes ocasión de señalarme cada que te respondo de forma grosera.

No es ninguna sorpresa, incluso Al insiste en que me tome la molestia de llamarte con mayor regularidad y no solo cuando alguno de mis miembros necesita reparación. Sigue siendo una sorpresa para mí que nunca te niegues a brindarme ayuda.

Excusa no existe, y por ello solo intento seguirte la corriente para que no te des cuenta de mis razones ocultas.

No lo entenderías. Mi razonamiento es tan confuso que si me detuviera a analizarlo ni yo mismo le encontraría suficientes bases de las cuales sustentarse.

Pensarías que estoy loco. Seguramente esa sea la verdad.

Si llegara a confesártelo no encontraría otra cosa a la cual aferrarme y finalmente sucumbiría.

Te imagino. Esa es la respuesta.

Mi abstinencia a verte es un mecanismo que se compensa con una bien nutrida imaginación. Cada vez que me siento en la necesidad de evocarte a mi mente, tu figura se aparece al instante.

Estas ahí, en tu taller, despreocupada trabajando en tus automails que tanto amas. Es preferible a pensar en lo intranquila que debes sentirte por nuestra ausencia.

No existe melancolía, no hay miedo, como si te encontraras ajena a todo. Alguien congelado en un instante de su vida donde ni la tristeza ni la alegría entran en conflicto.

Ahí no te preocupas por nosotros, te convierto en una actriz egoísta que finge que nada sucede, que nadie se ha alejado y que nada malo sucederá.

Dentro de mi sueño no nos necesitas y mi mente crea todo cuanto puedas desear.

Y tenerte en esa imagen crea un falso consuelo para mí.

De que no sufrirás el día en que nos llegue a suceder algo. De que no te expondrás en peligros por nosotros. Y que ninguna lagrima será dedicado a estos pecadores.

Por eso es que no te lo digo. La lastima es algo que nunca quiero provenir de tus ojos.

Y así, recibo cual regalo tu presencia, tu verdadera yo, sin importarme realmente la cantidad de insultos que puedas pronunciar. Guardando total silencio sobre este asunto.

Peleo contigo el tiempo necesario para que regrese mi humor. Intentando que la realidad no te golpee a ti como lo ha hecho conmigo. Fingiendo que no veo ese atisbo de soledad que se asoma en tu rostro, ese que he creado yo con el paso de los años.

Y cuando el “ _hasta luego”_ de ese día aparezca, quiero sentirme tranquilo de saber que mis sueños no son tan irreales, saber que tu imagen no es una mentira, que la soledad es momentánea y nuestro fugaz encuentro es una señal de que el lazo sigue ahí.

Te imagino. Cada mañana…cada tarde…cada noche.

Te imagino y eso es suficiente para seguir.

Te imagino, pensado que mis sueños llegaran a ser reales.

¿Son razones suficientes para seguir así?

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue escrito mientras era una escritora inexperta, hormonal y cursi, tampoco es que ahora sea una escritora experta, ni siquiera es mi profesión jajaja, y en parte estaba aun mas influenciada con el primer anime que en el manga.


End file.
